A wireless local area network (LAN) called “Wireless Fidelity” (Wi-Fi) is a wireless communication technology that enables user terminals within a predetermined range to construct a network and provide a wireless Internet service. The Wi-Fi is divided into an infrastructure mode in which an access point (AP) transmitting a wireless signal exchanges data with a plurality of user terminals within a predetermined radius in the periphery, and an ad hoc mode in which user terminals exchange data with each other by Peer-To-Peer (P2P) or Direct-To-Direct (D2D) scheme without an AP.
Such an ad hoc-mode wireless communication network includes a plurality of user terminals (nodes), and a user may discover concerned neighbor nodes such as friends, fellows, and concerned objects, and configure a neighbor network. An example of the technology for discovering neighbor nodes is a U.S. patent application titled “COMMUNICATION SYSTEM AND METHOD OF CONFIGURING A COMMUNICATION INTERFACE”, which was filed on Jun. 8, 2006 by inventors Wigglesworth, Craig Douglas, et al. and was published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070286094 on Dec. 13, 2007. Since discovery information is processed in a Medium Access Control (MAC) layer and a network layer, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070286094 has the limits of useless flooding of discovery information, unintended sharing of user information, and a complicated discovery protocol. What is therefore required is a new discovery scheme for solving the above limits.